Quizás fuese
by Marinuqui
Summary: Quizás fuesen demasiadas cosas...innumerables para comprender que Rachel amaba a Quinn...Sin saber darle un nombre a todo aquello que siente. One-short. Femmslash


Quizás fuese su sonrisa. Aún no estaba segura de ello. Aún podía percibir ese malestar de su cuerpo cuando ella estaba a su lado, tan cerca de ella, a unos pocos pasos. Parecía estar a punto de dejarse llevar, pero cuando la razón volvía a ella, se agazapaba con el fin de ocultar ese deseo irrefrenable que surgía en su interior.

Quizás fuesen sus labios, tan carnosos y rojizos que se le hacían demasiado llamativos. Y eso era lo que no quería. El dejar que sus ojos se clavasen en ellos y se dejasen llevar por el delirio que le producía el deseo de ello. De poder posar sus dedos sobre ellos, acariciándolos con cuidado, y así tener el fin de poder saborearlos, de poder contagiarse de esa sensualidad que poseían.

Quizás fuese esa forma suya de mirar. Esa que la dejaba a veces en silencio, con la tristeza empañada en sus pupilas. O la felicidad en ellas, acompañadas de ese cantar suyo, de esas bromas que a veces le dejaban sin respiración. Esas insinuaciones un tanto indecorosas. Esas miradas furtivas que parecían insinuar demasiadas cosas, y que sin embargo, se callaban cuando ella prestaba atención. Era como un libro, que mostraba su maravillosa portada sin llegar a contar lo que escondía en su interior. Así era ella

Quizás fuese ese aroma. Ese que el muchacho había reconocido como encantador. Y para ella, también lo era. Era poder aspirarlo y saborearlo con el sentido del olfato. El saber que la había tenido a escasos metros de ella, en una cercanía demasiado íntima. Era algo tan sabroso cuando necesitaba pensar sobre ello…Y esa era la razón por la cual dejaba escapar un suspiro, quizás de resignación, o puede que al pensar que ella, en esos momentos, no sentiría lo mismo

Puede que fuese ese aire tan luchador y fuerte que poseía. Esa valentía que admiraba, y que en un tiempo creyó envidiar. ¿Cómo envidiar aquello cuando, en el fondo, le encantaba ser así, complemento de ella? Con esa fuerza de voluntad que poseía, que le hacía verse demasiado hermosa. Incluso seria lo era. Incluso con ese toque de tristeza, de odio, lo era. Y era una sensación tan increíble que se asustaba. Demasiado. Y puede que era porque eran dos mujeres. Y porque no era lo más aceptado, y menos decoroso del momento. Era algo inadecuado, pero mientras fuese para ella… ¿Qué más daría?

Puede que fuese esa melena, suave y sedosa. Que podía caer por su espalda con ese toque tan sensual. Ella era atractiva así. Era castaña, y además, algo ondulada. Esa era su melena. Tan dulce como lo era ella cuando se giraba. Ese peinar suyo que le quedaba tan formal, y que compaginaba demasiado bien con su perfilado rostro. Y con esos ojos suyos. Y con esos labios tan…Ladearía la cabeza al pensarlo. Ella misma lo sabía

Quizás fuese el calor corporal de su cuerpo cuando la estrechaba entre sus brazos, y ella cerraba los ojos al poder sentirla suya. Porque lo era. Suya. No había duda alguna. Era su amiga. Era su confidente. Y sus abrazos, tanto los reconfortantes como los que consolaban, eran encantadores. Igual que ella en sí. Y era eso lo que le asustaba. El un día abrazarla y no poder alejarse de ella nunca. De pertenecerle y no escapar de ello, y tal vez, ni pretenderlo siquiera

Quizás fuese ese encuentro de miradas. Ella llorando y ella correspondiéndole con ternura. Y decirle lo mucho que la quería. Porque no era una mentira. Porque nunca engañaría a su amiga. Porque era la verdad. Pero… ¿Hasta que punto sería aquello verdad? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero cuando la muchacha clavó su mirada en la suya, sintió algo muy extraño en ella. Algo que no sabía explicar con palabras siquiera. Ni con sutilezas en sonrisas

Quizás fuese ese deslizar de su piel por la suya. Esa noche, cuando le confesó lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y un brillo en su mirar. Pero ella también comprendía lo que quería contar, y le contestó que ella también le había extrañado. Porque a la persona que se quiere, se le puede disculpar demasiadas cosas. Y cuando se quedaron así, en silencio, se acercó para posar su rostro en su hombro, dejándose llevar por esa sensación de alegría, de amor, de ternura, y ante todo, de calor. Ese calor tan ardiente. Que jugaba a contrarreloj. Que parecía estropearle el plan. Que parecía afectarle

Quizás fuese ese miedo que le causaba. Aquel que le empujaba a los brazos del hombre. De aquel que parecía amarla… ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Al de no poder dejarse llevar y hacerle comprender a ella, a la mujer, que sentía algo mucho más intenso? Ladeó la cabeza, y cuando le besó, se calmó al descubrir que podía ser igual que todas las demás mujeres. Pero no lo era. Porque ella sentía algo más profundo por una dama. Y eso no era algo común ni comprensible…Aunque… ¿Quién dijo que el amor lo fuese?

Puede que fuesen esos celos que conseguía llamar su atención. Aquellos que le producía cuando observaba a él. Al joven de cabello corto y rubio. Aquel que caminaba con el fin de conquistarla. Intentando ser más suave de lo que en verdad era. Y eso era lo que en verdad le producía dolor. Y ladeó la cabeza, cerrando los párpados para acallarse. Para entender que era lo mejor. ¿Sería así en verdad? Pero cuando ella le sonreía coquetamente, se mordía con el fin de que callase. De que no se dejase llevar por la ira. De que no le montase un numerito. Porque no tenía razón para ello. Porque era su amigo. Su mejor amiga

Quizás era el deseo que le despertaba cuando se acercaba. Aquel de poder acariciarle ese cuerpo tan majestuoso. Ese que le indicaba demasiadas cosas que no tenían que ser contadas. Puede que fuese todo aquello. Que fuese como acariciaba de vez en cuando su brazo con esmero, con picardía tal vez…Con ese toque suyo, muy a su estilo. Propio de ella…

O tal vez las insinuaciones de la que era su madre. Ese acercarse a ella, e indicarle que sus pupilas delataban todas sus emociones. Porque ella la quería mucho. Porque a la persona a la que se ama, se le perdona todo. Eso nunca se le olvidaría con el paso de los años, y quizás estuviese en lo cierto. Y esa imagen que demostraba una realidad que no parecía dispuesta a asimilar como suya. ¡Qué falacia era esa! Ese abrazo que dejaba entre ver todo tipo de sentimientos, menos la amistad. Esa preguntaba que dejaba mucho más a la luz. ¿Quién querría más a su amiga, su mejor amigo o ella? Y es que, en verdad, no lo sabía…Pero era una buena pregunta

O puede que fuese ese mismo momento. Ella le tomaba el mentón. Sus labios sabían deliciosos. Y ella le pedía perdón. Por haberla besado. Por haberla saboreado. Por, simplemente, haberla sentido por una vez suya. Por haberse dejado llevar por la verdad. Por lo que su cuerpo y corazón pedía, por mucho que ella no quisiese admitirlo. Era algo que debía repudiar. Y su amiga debía odiarla. Aquella castaña que sabía hacerla sentir cosas incontrolables… _Insaciables_

Y ella le toma su mentón, para que la vuelva a mirar. Parecía demasiado tierna, y es que, no se veía enfadada, ni mucho menos. Entre abrió los labios, tomando el aire. Esperaba que le dejase claro que no quería volver a presenciar nada por el estilo

-No tienes porqué arrepentirte-Aclaró

Y entonces, volvió a percibir los labios sobre los suyos. Y cerró los párpados, correspondiendo a esa caricia que se le había antojado prohibida. Esas sensaciones se arrinconaban en su corazón. Sabía que en cuanto se separase, saldría corriendo. Porque aquello estaba mal. Pero esa era su suerte, y a la vez, su castigo divino…Al fin y al cabo… ¿Quién, pese a todo, no querría amar por una vez al amor de su vida? No lo sabía, pero como una vez leyó en "Romeo y Julieta", la prohibición era exquisita…Y para Quinn Fabray, su prohibición exquisita…Su suerte, y su castigo, era nada menos que Rachel Berry, su mejor amiga…Su futura amante, pareja, pero ante todo…El amor de su vida...Y ni siquiera cabían en esa perfección Finn y Sam. Porque ante todo, no había nada más puro que el amor entre dos mujeres...Sin nadie que se interpusiese ante ello.


End file.
